


Imagine

by smithandbarrowman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cougar - Freeform, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Jealousy, New Relationship, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Smut, Unexpected Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/pseuds/smithandbarrowman
Summary: Imagine making a decision that will change your whole life. Imagine if that decision didn’t turn out to be the change you thought you wanted. Imagine if the change you thought you wanted was not even close to the change that ended up happening.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Katie Bell/Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> A foray into a new pairing started as a tiny drabble and grew into this. 
> 
> Once more, a huge thank you to my partner in crime [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist) for all of her help xx
> 
> Also thanks to [coyg_81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81) and [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom) for reading and leaving me comments to make me laugh xx

As I suspected it would be, the day had been overcast and gloomy. There was a heavy chill in the air and the predicted snowfalls were just days away. I stared out the window into the blackened sky and sighed. The weather and the darkness reflected my mood perfectly. The thunderclouds, I was sure, had developed as I soured over the course of the day.

My life had been derailed, had taken a turn I would never have imagined, and now I was living in the misery that I had brought upon myself. I lived an empty existence, the false life I had made myself believe was perfect. But it was just more lies.

Lies that hid the guilt of my own decision, hid the jealousy and masked the sadness in my heart.

My distorted reflection stared back at me. Reflected the heaviness that my heart held, the weariness the stress of this day had brought with it.

The Ministry's Winter Charity Gala had arrived. It was the night I'd been dreading in the months since the wedding...

* * *

**FIVE YEARS AGO...**

* * *

"Well, Narcissa, I guess that's it then." Lucius smiled politely and placed the quill on the table, his signature drying as I stared at the piece of parchment.

He'd been civil and polite through the entire process, giving me everything I'd asked for and more. He'd not been left destitute — far from it — my share was but a drop in the ocean of his wealth and I had no need of more. What he'd offered was enough to last me three lifetimes.

"Yes, it seems it is." I plastered a fake smile on my face, but he knew me too well.

"Narcissa, if you're not happy with this settlement, we can review it and add whatever else you need."

"The settlement is perfectly fine, Lucius." I stood and my solicitor followed suit, shaking hands with his opposing counsel, both glad of an easy divorce, especially since we were high-profile clients.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you've been more than generous. Thank you."

His brow creased in a small frown. "But something is troubling you."

" _That's it then_ seems an odd way to end twenty-seven years of marriage."

"What were you expecting? A gala ball?" The first hint of annoyance I'd heard from him since the proceedings had begun was clear in his voice.

"No, Lucius," I replied testily.

"I've given you everything you asked for and signed the papers ending our marriage as _you_ requested. I'm not sure what else you expected. Dinner and a romantic walk in the park?"

I didn't miss the sarcasm in his tone but I bit back my snarky retort. I wasn't even sure why I was annoyed at him. In the year since I'd told him I was no longer in love with him, he'd been gracious, not losing his temper once. I'd expected his fury. I'd expected a huge fight over the Malfoy fortune. But there'd been none.

However, his simple phrase had gotten under my skin.

"It's fine, Lucius. You've been very generous and I appreciate the ease with which this has all transpired," I said curtly and picked up my bag, nodding once in his direction before leaving the office in a huff.

**< << ~~~ >>>**

I heard the Floo, heard Poppy greet _Master Draco_ with much enthusiasm, and listened as my son's footsteps grew closer.

"Mother?"

I took a breath to calm my nerves. "In here, darling."

He appeared in the sitting room doorway, his face unreadable. He'd learned from an early age to mask his feelings, but in that moment, I wished I could see what he was thinking. He'd changed so much in the years following the war; his friendships had expanded outside the ones he'd grown up with — his new fiancée was proof of that.

Katie Bell, Gryffindor, half-blood. Not the woman I had pictured my son with, but now the woman I couldn't imagine him without. She was the steadying influence he'd needed and her forceful nature had impressed me from the beginning.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted, again in the formal way he'd been taught.

"Hello, darling." I smiled brightly at him, but like his father, he knew it was a mask.

He sat opposite me, still giving me nothing, despite my obvious knowledge of why he was here.

"I'm fine, Draco."

"I don't believe you, Mother."

Poppy appeared with a tray of tea and Draco's favourite biscuits, bowing deeply before him. The little elf had been enamoured with him since the day he was born. Draco smiled and thanked her. Her ears flapped and she squeaked in excitement before disappearing again.

"Father said you were quite upset today."

"He sent you?"

"No, I went to see him and he was extremely concerned about you. He said you might need some company."

I sipped my tea, delaying my answer and wondering why Lucius even cared. We were no longer married.

"He's worried about you. He'll always worry about you. It doesn't matter that you're not married anymore."

"I don't think that's true. He's angry, Draco. He's just not showing it."

"Believe what you want, Mother, but he's not angry. A little hurt, but definitely not angry."

"I wouldn't blame him if he was. This was all my doing," I sighed.

My son had been fair to both of us through this whole ordeal. He'd not blamed me for leaving; he'd simply accepted my explanation of no longer being in love with his father and hadn't asked why.

"I know the history of your marriage. It was arranged — as most Malfoy marriages are — but I know you did love him. And he loved you. But if that changed for you, that's okay. The marriage shouldn't have been forced in the first place, nor should it have been forced if it wasn't what you wanted."

"You're too young to be this wise," I told him.

"I'm about to get married, Mother. I would have hated to have been in your situation. I would have revolted years ago if that was what my life would have been. I mean, imagine being married to that insipid Greengrass bint."

I pursed my lips, stifling my laugh. Draco was well aware of the potential marriage that had been lined up for him if the outcome of the war had been different. Gideon Greengrass had been not so subtly dropping hints as to the value of his youngest daughter to the Malfoy line. The man had disgusted me with his attitude towards his daughters, using them as property to further his status. My father hadn't been quite as bad. The Black family was already steeped in pureblood history, and I had already been eyeing Lucius long before our eventual marriage.

"I did love your father, Draco. I loved him with all of my heart, but everything shifted during the war, and even more so after. I changed… both of us did, and he'll always be in my heart, just not in the same way he was."

"And I understand that," Draco said. "But I think Father was right, you are upset. And I think you're upset with him—" he paused, looking at me with an expression of caution "—with no real reason to be."

"I'm not upset at him, not really. He's been incredibly generous and hasn't hesitated to give me anything I requested." I smiled at my son, who looked so much like his father it was oftentimes jarring. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting when the marriage legally ended, and unfortunately your father was in the line of fire when that happened. I will apologise to him."

"You know you're welcome at his house anytime. He's hoping you can remain friends."

The Manor was something I wouldn't have even considered a claim on. The Malfoy family had lived in it for generations and I knew that it would be handed down to Draco eventually. And that happened the second he announced his engagement. Lucius had purchased a home of his own not long after my decision to divorce him and had already told me I wouldn't be blocked from the Floo at either location.

"Yes, Lucius has told me I'm welcome there, and after all these years, I hope we can remain friends also."

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

* * *

The cottage was quiet when I stepped out of the Floo, but I sensed there was something… someone…

I glanced around, about to call out when I noticed the pink jumper tossed over the arm of the chair. I picked up the garment and frowned, noticing it was a Muggle-style jumper with a hood and a zipper up the front. Draco had begun wearing them when he'd become friends with more Muggleborns, but I doubted he'd own one of such colour. It was possible, I supposed, that he and Katie had been to visit with Lucius and she'd left it behind.

As I moved into the hallway, a thought occurred to me. It was possible that—

" _Luuuuciiiiuuuuusss_!"

Lucius' cottage was large — a cottage-mansion would be a more apt description — but the wail echoed through the entire home, the feminine scream of my ex-husband's name shocking me to the core. I'd not expected him to be alone for the remainder of his life, but I'd also not been prepared to hear his name screamed in ecstasy in the middle of the afternoon.

"You taste delicious, darling. I could eat you all afternoon."

My eyes went wide. _Taste_? _Eat you?_ What had I walked in on?

"Are you ready for more?" Lucius' voice was gruff and the girly giggle that followed caused my eyes to widen further.

"Lucius!" Her high-pitched squeal was followed by Lucius' own rumble of laughter.

I'd never heard him so gleeful in the bedroom — were they even in the bedroom? — he'd been a generous lover, never ever leaving me wanting, but I'd never heard the exuberance in his voice like it was with this woman.

"Yes, darling?"

"You know I hate being tickled!"

Another squeal of laughter rang out.

"Maybe I should tickle you a little lower."

The squeal quickly turned into a low moan.

"Hmm, I think I've found the perfect spot." Lucius' voice was low, almost a purr, and I was shocked once more. Lucius Malfoy did not purr.

"Oh…shit… oh fuck!" Her crass words floated down the stairs, followed by Lucius' deep growl.

"Yes, my darling, I think you're ready to be well and truly fucked."

Her cry was loud and I squeezed my eyes shut. _What was I doing? I should have left when I heard the wail of his name._ But my feet seemed to be rooted to the spot.

" _Yeesss…_ " Her strangled cry mingled with Lucius' harsh grunt. "Your cock… Oh fuck! Please, Lucius!... Harder… Fuck me harder!"

"Why, Ms Granger, such language…"

_Ms_ _Granger_? My eyes flew open. _Granger_? Hermione Granger was the woman my former husband was… sleeping with? But she was Draco's age. She was—

The loud thumping of what I assumed was the bed head against the wall got my feet going. I spun around, dropping the jumper to the floor and rushing into the Floo. I called out my destination just as another loud cry sounded, and knowing Lucius, it wouldn't be her last for the afternoon.

**< << ~~~ >>>**

The following day, I was greeted with Lucius' unsmiling face when I stepped out of the Floo. He was holding the parchment from the owl I'd sent the previous evening, asking to speak with him.

I'd arrived home, in shock from what I'd just overheard, and had begun pacing the floor of my living room. My shock turned slowly to anger.

_How dare he!  
_ _And with a woman half his age!_

I'd penned the note, asking to meet with him, and dared him to say no. His return note was a short reply of: _11.00am, LM_

It should have prepared me for his icy demeanour.

"Narcissa," he said with a coolness I was unaccustomed to. It was his public face, the one he'd used to hide his true feelings prior to the war. But he had never been anything but warm with me before now. He held up the parchment. "You have something you need to discuss with me?"

I watched as he folded it neatly and placed it on the side table, his face not wavering from the cold expression I'd been greeted with.

"I wanted to discuss Draco—"

"Draco is a grown man, he doesn't need _discussing_. What do you want, Narcissa? Why are you really here?"

" _Hermione Granger_? How long, Lucius?" The fury inside me bubbled out. "Were you seeing _her_ while—"

"I was _not_ seeing Hermione while we were still married. I'd never even _looked_ at another woman when we were together. I dare you to accuse me again."

I took a step back. He was furious at my questioning. I had no right, I supposed, since I was no longer married to him. I hadn't been for over two years. But she was half his age. She'd attended school with our son.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Narcissa." His voice was even, as if trying to hold down his temper. I'd never seen the anger in his eyes that I was seeing now. "And might I remind you that _you_ left me? _You_ ended our marriage. _You_. And your response to everyone — _Oh, we fell out of love_ — is rubbish. _We_ didn't fall out of love. _You_ did. I still loved you. I would have fought for you, but you were adamant that you wanted a divorce." He spat the word at me as if it was sour in his mouth. "And now that I've found a woman who loves me as much as I love her, you've become jealous and believe it's your right to express your opinion on the matter."

A tiny wince pulled at my cheek. Not once had he ever thrown those words at me. When I'd told him I wasn't in love with him anymore, he had simply nodded and asked what I required in the divorce settlement. Anything I wanted. It was mine.

At the time, I hadn't realised how much I had hurt him. I'd only thought of myself and he'd been gracious in letting me go. But now he was angry — with every right — because I was accusing him of cheating when clearly he wasn't. And clearly hadn't.

He was sneering at me in disgust. "Why did you stay? Why did you listen? Is that some weird kink of yours?"

"Kink?" My cheeks grew instantly hot with embarrassment. "What are you talking—"

"I know you were in my house, Narcissa. I know you heard everything. The second you realised what was happening, you should have left."

"How?" I whispered.

"After twenty-seven years of marriage, I know your perfume. You've been wearing _Caron Poivre_ your entire life and it's not a common scent at its price." He shook his head, completely disgusted. "The perfume was lingering in the hallway. Fortunately, Hermione didn't notice."

"I…" I was horrified at myself. I'd not only listened to him while he was with her, but he knew. "Lucius… I'm sorry."

"Are you really? Because an apologetic person wouldn't be accusing me of cheating on her, especially considering _she_ divorced _me_ two years ago. An apologetic person wouldn't have stood and listened to me making love to the woman I'm in love with."

"You're in love with her." My heart was heavy at the prospect — with no reason. He was correct; I'd left him and had no right to an opinion.

"Very much so."

"Lucius… when?"

"Not that it's any of your business," he began. "But I met Hermione several months _after_ our divorce. She was kind enough to help me out with some ancient Nordic myth translations and our relationship blossomed from there."

"We were divorced… you've been seeing her for two years?"

"No." He scowled at me. "I said several months _after_ our divorce. And — again, it's not your business — we didn't fall into bed straight away. We formed a friendship first. She is highly intelligent and can actually hold a conversation. We spent many hours talking about books, current events, and the appalling state of the Ministry. And all of this happened long before anything more eventuated between us."

"Does Draco know?"

"He does."

"And his thoughts are…?"

"His thoughts on what exactly?"

"Lucius!" I threw my hands in the air. "His thoughts on his father sleeping with someone he went to school with!"

His mouth twitched into a smirk. "Jealousy is truly ugly on you."

I slammed my hands onto my hips and glared at him, but he simply continued to smile back. He was enjoying this far too much.

"I'm not jealous," I snapped. "I am just concerned about our son's reaction to this… relationship."

Lucius chuckled. "Our son is twenty-seven years old and has his own son. His life and his opinions are no longer our concern. Try again, Narcissa. You're not worried about Draco at all. You're worried about yourself. Am I right?"

"You think I'm that self-centred?"

"No, but you don't want any gossip along the lines of me trading you in for a younger woman… Not that I did that," Lucius added pointedly before calling for his house-elf and politely asking if it would make some tea for their guest. The little creature bowed in my direction and announced it would be pleased to do so before popping away.

Lucius held out his hand, indicating the armchair opposite him. I hesitated for a moment then sat.

"Narcissa," he began slowly. "We were civil throughout our divorce and in the time since then, and I've no intention of changing that, but you've crossed a line. You will not come into my home and insult me or the new woman in my life. Do not assume you know anything about me anymore. But if you have questions, you can ask me politely."

The elf returned with a tea service, giving me a chance to swallow my pride. I _had_ been completely out of line. I had shown up unannounced and listened to an intimate moment between them, then had assumed the worst. I hadn't even considered that he was in love with her.

But why hadn't he told me? Why hadn't Draco told me?

"Thank you, Pippen." Lucius spoke kindly to the elf, its ears wiggling happily at the gratitude. It was a scene I never would have imagined. Ms Granger's influence, I assumed.

"Was there a specific reason you were here yesterday?" Lucius asked. "Or was it simply to satisfy this kink I knew nothing about?"

"It's not a kink, Lucius." I shot him a withering glare, but he was unfazed. "I was a little shocked, that's all. Believe me, if I knew what I was walking into, I wouldn't have come." His lips twitched and I rolled my eyes. "You're a grown man. I would have thought you would be past childish innuendo."

"Hermione has had quite the influence on me."

"I don't imagine Ms Granger would be so childish."

He laughed, "Oh, far from it. But her friends can be quite the childish bunch."

"Her friends?" I arched an eyebrow at him. "She _has_ had quite the influence on you."

"She really has," he agreed.

I sipped my tea and bit down my jealousy. He was completely smitten, his eyes full of lust just thinking about her. "I am sorry, Lucius. I shouldn't have listened. And I wasn't here for the entire... show."

"Glad to hear you came to your senses eventually." He looked at me with a contemplative expression. "I've not been deliberately hiding this from you. This is all very new, Narcissa. As I said, Hermione and I did become acquaintances about six months after our divorce, but we've only been seeing each other in the romantic sense for the last two months. Neither of us is ready for our lives to be scrutinised publicly."

"And yet here I was doing it privately."

He gave me an easy smile. "It wouldn't have mattered if it was Hermione or another woman. You still would have reacted the same way. As I'm sure I would have had the tables been turned."

I nodded at his admittance, but there was no reason for him to be jealous. Unless it was of a dull, sex-free life. "I'm pleased you've found someone, Lucius, truly I am. It was a shock, but if she makes you happy, who am I to judge?"

"She is a wonder," he said almost wistfully. "And if I'm being honest, I wasn't sure I would feel this way ever again. But, she has changed me in so many ways and made me fall in love all over again. I hope one day you'll find the man that does that for you."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

* * *

Their wedding was barely two months ago and it had been a quiet affair; just close friends and family in the garden of Lucius' — _their_ — cottage. It was very un-Lucius-like; I would have assumed he'd want a grand gala with the entire Wizarding population invited. But I had learned to no longer assume anything about him since Hermione had come into his life.

My former husband had become a different man. His life now was almost unrecognisable. He sat on the boards of several charitable organisations, he was seen in public more often, and many of those appearances were in Muggle establishments. He'd become personable and friendly, and the need to be in control of everything around him was no longer. He was quite comfortable to be known as Hermione Granger's husband.

And his love for his new wife was the biggest change. He adored her, his entire being lighting up whenever she was near. I hated that it still caused pangs of jealousy within me, but seeing them together always did. Probably always would.

It was the reason I had been dreading the charity gala. It would be their first appearance as husband and wife. And I would have to endure the whispers and sidelong glances of pity, the smug sniggers at my discomfort once more.

But it was my own fault. He had moved on and I was still stuck in the same life. I'd not changed anything. I was still living like a newly-divorced woman, avoiding any and all men who approached me, telling myself it was too soon.

It was ridiculous. The divorce papers had been signed five years ago, Lucius and Hermione had been together for three. I was sure he would be a father again before I was brave enough to make any changes to my life.

I sighed and looked at my reflection once more.

It was time to move on.

**< << ~~~ >>>**

I tried not to watch, but it was unavoidable. The whispers and discreet pointing had followed them all night. And now, as they moved gracefully across the dance floor together, it seemed the entire room was entranced.

I hated to admit it, but they were stunning together. She with an expression of starry-eyed lust. He with one of complete devotion. An expression that had once belonged only to me, one I'd not truly appreciated until it was too late.

"Ms Black?"

I turned at the sound of my maiden name and my breath caught when I saw the man standing behind me. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"Weasley." He grinned. "But please, call me Charlie."

"Then I insist you call me Narcissa." I nodded once and turned the back to the dance floor. My options were slim — watch my ex-husband and his new wife stare at each other with their starry-eyed gazes or have my heart race at my own sudden burst of wanton lust.

Charlie Weasley was unlike any of his siblings, and with just a quick glance, I understood the whispers I'd heard about him on the fringes of society. Handsome, scruffy, muscular — even in a dinner suit — and tanned.

And almost 20 years younger than me.

I kept my eyes forward when he moved to stand beside me. "They're quite the couple."

"Indeed," I replied.

"You'll be pleased to know she has him firmly by the balls."

I pressed my fingers to my mouth to stifle my laugh.

"Our Hermione is more than he bargained for, I think."

I quickly glanced sideways at him. "I'm sure she is."

"But she loves him and would never intentionally hurt him."

I looked at him again, holding his gaze. "Why would I—"

"You were married for a long time, Narcissa. You don't stop caring about someone you loved like you did him."

"Did _she_ tell you about us?" I asked, slightly annoyed at his assumptions.

He shook his head. "She's said nothing. But you're standing over here all alone, and your face tells me you still care for him, even if you no longer love him."

"You're being very presumptuous." I looked away from him, stiffening as his hand pressed to my lower back.

"Presumptuous or right?" he whispered close to my ear.

Goosebumps raised on my skin and a small shiver slid along my spine; Lucius had been the only man who had ever caused such a response in me.

"You don't have to watch them." His shoulder brushed mine and my breath caught again. "You can leave."

"It wouldn't be polite," I managed to say.

"It's almost ten-thirty. And you've been here for hours."

I glanced sideways again. "I've never once left an event early."

"Maybe you should be daring..." He winked at me and nodded discreetly at my ex-husband and his new wife. "Do something unexpected."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate."

"If a gentleman escorts you, it's perfectly appropriate."

I turned to face him. "What are you saying?"

"Exactly what you think I'm saying." His eyes sparkled and there was absolutely no mistaking his intentions.

"You want to… with me?" I was flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Are you kidding?" He lifted his hand but stopped, sensing my adversity to making a scene. "You are the most stunning woman here."

"I'm… _what_?"

"No one would even notice us leaving." He nodded towards the dance floor again. "They're the perfect diversion."

"But you're… twenty years younger than me."

"Seventeen, actually."

"Charlie, I don't think—"

"Exactly. _Don't_ think."

I stared at him. _Could I? Could I allow him to escort me home? Allow him to…_

It wasn't what I was accustomed to. Etiquette and manners and lengthy courting were what I had been taught was proper. Not one night of passion with a man I'd just met.

My thoughts drifted to earlier — _you've not changed._

_Was this my chance? Could I really go home with this man? Could I spend the night simply enjoying myself? Enjoying him?_

I caught Draco's eye across the room. He was smirking at me, as were Katie, Pansy, and Harry.

I had my answer.

I smiled at Charlie. "Mr Weasley, it seems I need a gentleman to escort me home."

**< << ~~~ >>> **

Charlie's hands were firm on my waist as he backed me against the wall. His smile was anything but innocent; he looked ready to devour me. It was a look only one other man had afforded me.

The only other man I'd ever been with.

His hands slid up my ribs, teasing at the sides of my breasts before coming up to curl into my hair. Time seemed to stop as he stared down at my face. His scent wrapped around me, a heady combination of cologne, the outdoors, and man. And his eyes held a heat that was enough to make my heart thud hard in my chest.

"Stunning," he whispered, then claimed my mouth in a scorching kiss.

Heat flashed through me, curling my toes. It had been years since I'd been kissed like this. His mouth was hot and demanding, his tongue stroking against mine and causing stars to flash behind my eyes. He tasted like the expensive Belgian beer the Ministry served at the ball, tasted like a real man, like a man who didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

He pulled back with a groan and the fire in his eyes almost melted me. "We need to go to your bedroom… unless you want me to fuck you here on the floor."

I glanced quickly at the polished floorboards and bit my lip. "You said I should do something unexpected."

Laughing, he curled his arm around my waist. "Maybe next time. Right now, I need you in a bed."

I Apparated us to the second floor, into the bedroom only I had ever been in, landing right beside the bed I'd not shared with anyone. Charlie's eyes never left me; his interest wasn't in high thread count sheets or antique furniture. He was only interested in me.

His jacket hit the floor as I went to work on the tie at his throat. The bow released easily and I tugged the silk through his collar.

"Thank fuck," he said and lifted his chin to stretch his neck. "It felt like I was wearing a noose."

I unfastened the top button on his shirt and pressed my fingers gently to his bared skin. "You don't like dressing up?"

"Not particularly. I prefer my jeans and t-shirts."

I was usually one for well-dressed elegance, but envisioning this man in rugged Muggle clothes was enough to tighten my nipples and soak my core.

"Hmm," he hummed, dropping his eyes to my chest. The thin satin of my dress was doing little to hide my reaction. "Apparently I'm not the only one who prefers that."

Years of propriety and societal rules were so ingrained in me, my natural instinct was embarrassment. But Charlie didn't seem to care one bit. In fact, my body's reaction had him grinning wolfishly.

His hand raised slowly to my breast, lifting and cupping me, his thumb circling over my nipple. A small gasp escaped me — his touch was both firm and gentle — and my nipple tightened to a deliciously painful throb.

His free hand found the zipper at the back of my dress and I sucked in a breath.

Only one man had ever seen me naked.

Only one man had ever been inside me.

And that man knew my body, had seen it change over the years. Had never criticised or judged, or had expectations of what I should be.

And now, this young man who was fit and muscular was about to see me.

Grabbing his hand, I stopped him and he looked at me curiously.

"Narcissa?"

"I'm not twenty, Charlie. I'm not even thirty—"

He cut me off with his mouth on mine, kissing me fiercely, taking away my breath once more.

"I know you're not. And I don't want a twenty-year-old, or a thirty-year-old. I want the woman standing in front of me right now."

I bit my lip nervously and watched his face as he dragged the zipper down. My heart was pounding as I fought to keep the thoughts of what he would think of me out of my head. My satin gown didn't allow for underwear, and my pounding heart almost burst out of my chest as the dress slipped from my body and pooled at my feet, revealing my complete nakedness.

"You've been like this all night?" he asked, his eyes wide as he stepped back and slowly took me in.

I nodded and noted his hand adjusting the front of his trousers.

"Merlin wept," he whispered and guided me down to the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees and ran his hands along the insides of my thighs.

"Sorry," I said without thinking.

"For what?"

"I'm sure you're used to younger women with perky breasts and flat stomachs."

Charlie pressed his finger to my lips and locked his eyes on mine. "Do not apologise. You are stunning." He traced his finger along my collarbone. "Your skin is perfect." His finger continued downwards, drawing a line between my breasts. "And your tits…" He smirked as my jaw dropped open at his phrasing. "Well, they're fucking magnificent."

His head tilted down and I gasped when his mouth closed around my nipple. My hands twisted into his hair, and words fell from my lips without my permission... _more... teeth... Charlie... please._

His fingers touched my core and I cried out, tugging hard on his hair. He released my nipple with a wet pop and looked up at me.

"Good?" His fingers slipped down, pressing against my entrance then back up again to circle my clitoris.

"Gods, yes!"

"Lay back," he said in a quiet demand and I dropped to the bed. He hooked his arms around my thighs, parting them and smiling between my legs.

I should have been embarrassed at the way he was staring at my most intimate place, but I wasn't. My nerves disappeared in that one moment. His touch was all I needed to realise he was simply a man who wanted a woman. And that woman just happened to be me.

"My fucking fantasy come to life," he growled and his mouth landed directly over my clit. Hot and hungry, his tongue flicked and pressed, driving the heat in my core to an almost painful ache.

I could feel the build already, feel the rush of adrenaline, the pull along my spine. My hands fisted the sheets and my hips bucked of their own accord as he lapped at me mercilessly. Up one side and down the other, circling around my clit, dipping into my clenching core. Over and over his tongue touched me, teased me, tortured me, pulling sharp breaths from my lungs, and causing my hips to lift and rock into his face.

And just when I thought I was at the apex of my pleasure, when I thought my body was about to explode into a million tiny fragments, he slipped two fingers inside me, crooking them into the soft, sensitive spot that took my breath away. My back curled off the bed in a sharp arc and I let out a long, low moan. The feeling of his mouth and fingers and the rough scrape of his stubble set me off like a starburst.

It had been too long since I'd felt like this, too long since a man had made me forget everything but the euphoric feeling of pure pleasure. Breathless, I lifted my head to find Charlie grinning up at me from between my legs.

"Fucking incredible," he said and kissed the inside of my thigh. "Just like I imagined."

He gently lowered my legs and I shifted back on the bed. He stood and smiled at me, his hands making quick work of his shirt buttons. I bit my lip and absently circled my nipple with my fingers, watching his shirt open and reveal his muscular torso beneath. He dropped it to the floor and grinned, his hands unfastening his trousers and pushing them — and his tight boxers — down his legs.

"You're big," I blurted, despite _big_ being what I was used to.

Grinning, he crawled over me, his erection pressing against my thigh. "I like hearing that in your voice."

I touched my hand to his chest in a mocking gesture to push him away. "I'm not sure you'll even fit."

"You're perfect," he said with a laugh and bent to kiss me, soft at first and then growing hungrier. His tongue dipped into my mouth, tasting me like he'd just done at my centre. When I began to wonder if I would run out of air, he moved, kissing along my jaw, my neck, and sucking the skin over my racing pulse. "Put me inside you."

I reached between us and wrapped my hand around him. He was thick and heavy and pulsating against my palm. I glanced down; I was holding Charlie's penis. It was something else I'd only ever done with one other man.

"Narcissa?"

When I glanced back up, Charlie was smiling at me.

"Tell me," he said and I felt my face redden. He brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "Don't be embarrassed. You've only ever been with Lucius, haven't you?"

I nodded. "It was expected."

"And was he a good lover?"

"I don't think we should be talking about that right now." I released my hold on him but he grabbed my hand, returning it to where it had been.

"I think we should." He began to slide my hand over his hardened shaft. "Tell me."

Closing my eyes, I took a breath. Charlie felt incredible in my hand, but it was difficult not to compare. "Lucius was very generous," I finally told him. "He never left me wanting and he was attuned to my every need."

"Open your eyes," Charlie whispered and I slowly looked up at him. "You were with him for a long time, Narcissa. The comparisons are inevitable. He knew everything about you, knew your body, what you liked, what you needed. But now it's my turn to discover you. And I'll take my time. Days... months... years... if necessary."

"Years…?" My hand faltered in its slide over him.

"Now that I've got you, you don't think I'm letting you go, do you?"

"Charlie—" I began but my words were lost.

He touched the head of his cock to my clit, the hard ridge sending a shockwave through me as he rolled his hips and slid across my sensitive skin. He teased me, moving slowly, dipping down to press against my entrance, then shifting forward to slide over my clit. The ache between my legs grew. I could feel how wet I was, how ready I was to feel him inside me.

I moaned; the feel of him teasing me was almost unbearable. "I need… inside…"

His eyes dropped to where our bodies met and he watched as he finally pushed inside me.

My body stretched deliciously around him, the slow slide of his thick length setting every nerve inside me alight. I felt every ridge, every thick vein, felt the pulse of his heartbeat along his entire length.

"Good fucking gods." His voice was tight as he lowered his body over mine. He leaned his forehead against mine and his lips were just a breath away. "So fucking perfect."

"Charlie," I breathed and dug my fingers into his hair. I pulled my legs higher along his ribs, resting my feet on his hips, rocking my body up to meet his. I wanted to feel him fully inside me, touching the very depths of me.

And when he began to move, everything was suddenly reduced to just him. Where he was inside me, where his pelvis touched my clit, where his hips touched mine. Nothing else mattered. Just the feel of him, the slow thrusts, the heavy huffs of his breath against my neck.

"Narcissa."

My name was little more than a groan into my skin. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him to me, needing to feel his entire body against mine. He was heavy and warm and perfect on top of me, moving with slow, deliberate strokes.

"Fuck. You feel so good," he grunted. "So fucking hot around my cock."

I had no words. My mind was a void of nothingness. I could only feel him moving slowly in and out of me. And just like with his tongue on my clit, he teased and tortured. He picked up his pace, his teeth grazing the skin on my shoulder, nipping at my throat, his hips slamming into me wildly. Then he slowed, kissing me deeply, almost completely stopping his movements. My orgasm began to flicker when he sped up again before slowing once more. He continued, kissing me, sucking on my tongue, speeding up and slowing down until I cried out in frustration. I needed him to move, needed to feel the push and pull of his hard length stretching me.

Needed to fall apart beneath him.

"No," I choked when he slowed again. I gripped his backside, pulling him deeper. " _Move_! Don't... don't stop."

I cried out again, my body tensing as he started to really pick up his pace. Fast and urgent, his hips crashed against mine, his grunts loud in my ear. I rolled my hips up, crying out when bottomed out and pressed against my cervix. My head dropped back and my jaw fell open. Heat rushed through me and the heavy ache in my belly released. Pleasure burst along my sex, my body seized, and I fell apart.

Charlie lifted his head and looked into my eyes. I saw the fire again, the heat and passion I hadn't known I was craving. He was giving me more than just his body. He was giving me everything.

His hips grew jagged, pumping into me harder and harder. His stomach clenched and he whispered my name. And his eyes never left mine as he pulsed inside me, filling me with bursts of liquid heat.

He continued to move within me for a long time after, kissing my neck, my shoulder, my jaw, and telling me in a hushed tone how beautiful I was, how incredible. How he'd never felt anything as good as his body inside mine.

How he would never, ever let me go.

The moment felt so intimate, as if we'd been doing this for a lifetime.

As if we _would_ be doing it for a lifetime.

**< << ~~~ >>>**

Charlie's thumb traced along my jaw. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Do you have any idea how truly beautiful you are?"

I laughed, knowing I was a rumpled mess after a night of continuous sex. "I'm sure I'm not… at least not now."

He leaned in and kissed me. "It's right now that you're at your most beautiful."

"That's very kind of you." I laughed again as I tried to run my fingers through the bird's nest that was my hair.

We'd finally fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning after several rounds of incredible sex. Charlie's attention to me had been unexpected. I didn't think it possible, but he knew how to make my body sing, how to draw out my pleasure and hold back his own until I was completely satisfied. Completely limp and spent, he'd pulled me to him, curling around me, making good on his promise to never let me go, and I fell into a deep, contented sleep.

I'd woken to find him watching me, his eyes filled with a mix of lust and disbelief. I'd kissed him a sleepy good morning, and he rolled me on top of him, silently asking me to give him the friction he needed. I'd moved slowly, my body was sore — in the best possible way — but once he was inside me, the ache melted away and pleasure took over. I rode him quietly, watching his face, watching the pleasure build in him, watching the exact moment his body reached its pinnacle. He fell, gripping my hips and groaning my name, and I knew it was a sound I didn't want to give up.

And now we were laying together in mirrored poses on our sides, talking quietly.

But his words still confounded me.

"Why me, Charlie? I'm sure there's a million women your own age who would be happy to throw themselves at you."

"Are you serious? You've been my secret fantasy since I was a teenager. I can't tell you how many times I imagined your face when I… Well, I know now that my imagination was way off the mark."

I slapped his chest. "Charlie!"

"What?" He shrugged innocently. "Your hand is way better than mine."

"My hand?" I pushed at his chest, rolling him backwards and sliding my hand up his thigh. "Was that all you imagined or was there something else?"

"Oh, you've no idea what I imagined."

I sat up, letting the sheet slip down and his eyes immediately went to my chest.

"Tell me, Charlie, did you imagine this?" I bit my lip and rolled my nipple between my fingers, causing him to groan.

"Fuck," he cursed, watching my fingers pinch and tug at the hardened tip of my breast. "Definitely imagined that."

"What else?"

He kicked the sheet away from his legs and fisted his cock. I watched, fascinated, as he stroked himself to full hardness.

"Your mouth," he grunted.

"My mouth?" I licked my lips, my mouth watering at the thought of what he wanted. At the thought of what _I_ wanted.

"That was my biggest fantasy. Your perfect lips sucking me."

Positioning myself between his legs, I lifted his erection from his belly, licking him from base to tip. I kissed him; wet, sloppy presses of my lips to the soft, warm skin covering the granite beneath. His curse — _oh, fuck!_ — made me smirk and sent a thrill through me, sent a rush of heat spreading between my thighs.

Curling my hand around the base of him, I kissed my way to the tip again, dipping my tongue into his slit. The taste of his arousal filled my mouth, spreading over my tongue and driving my tastebuds wild. Musky and sweet, and I needed more. I needed to hear his sounds, feel his body tense, taste his release.

Parting my lips, I sucked the tip of him into my mouth, teasing the sensitive little spot at the base where it joined his foreskin. The sensitive little spot that caused his hips to jerk and another curse to burst from his chest.

I began to pump my hand up and down, moving my mouth in time to meet it, sucking harder every time I drew back towards the tip. His groans grew louder and he shifted, lifting up to lean on one elbow, his other hand reaching down to move my hair from my face, tucking the loose strands behind my ear.

I slowly slid my mouth back up, letting him slip from my lips. "Okay?"

I'd never been nervous about doing this and Lucius had never complained. Many times, I had rendered him speechless and I'd loved the power I had over him in that moment. But Charlie was new, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Fuck _yes_ ," he gasped, watching as I licked the drops of sweetness from the weeping head. "I just… I just need to… I want to watch."

The tiny flicker of nerves disappeared instantly. He wanted to watch me. Wanted to watch my mouth devour him. That sense of power, of confidence, filled me once more.

Smiling, I swooped down again, sucking hard, my tongue and hand twisting and swirling as I bobbed up and down. His groans fill the air, his voice hoarse as he encouraged me.

_More... harder... yes... like that... Oh... Fuck._

I closed my eyes — he could watch me, but the intensity of his gaze was almost too much — and focused on pleasing him. Moving my head faster, I increased the suction, pulling hard on each upstroke and swirling my tongue along the hard ridge surrounding the head.

Apparently I did the exact thing he loved.

"Merlin, _fuck_! _Yes_... like that," he groaned, almost choking me when I grazed my teeth over his skin. His hips thrust up and he hit the back of my throat.

I moaned around him, sucking as hard as I could. His grunts and groans urged me on, and my mind filled with words... _yes... Charlie... more... mine_.

He groaned my name and I moved faster still. His hand went to my hair, fisting my tangled locks, his hips jerking and lifting in time with my mouth.

"Narcissa." His voice was a tight moan. A warning.

He swelled against my tongue and his hand pushed against my head, but I shoved it away and hummed around him. He tried to shift away, but I squeezed his balls, as much to keep him in place as to feel how his body released.

He dropped back to the bed. "Coming," he gasped, letting out a strangled groan. "Narcissa… coming..."

I took him deeper, my lips meeting my hand, and he shuddered. His balls tightened in my hand and his body tensed.

His orgasm spilled into my mouth, salty and warm, and I swallowed thickly, licking and sucking his skin clean. His panting breaths were loud and his body shook as I slowly slid my mouth along his twitching cock.

As I kissed his stomach and grinned, I looked up at him.

"Better than I imagined," he huffed.

I winked at him. "Well, Charlie Weasley. You don't have to _imagine_ it ever again."

* * *

**A YEAR LATER…**

* * *

I stepped out of the Floo, listening carefully for any untoward sounds. It was still early — the day was just breaking — but I'd learned my lesson and was cautious when arriving anywhere unannounced.

I kicked my shoes off and dropped my bag onto the sofa, tiptoeing quietly into the hallway. I paused again, listening intently, but heard nothing. Assuming he was still asleep, I headed up the stairs, moving slowly; the staircase was old and prone to creaking. It wouldn't help my stealthy entrance if I moved at any speed.

Pausing once more, I peered around the bedroom door. The bed was unmade and empty. I smiled and moved down the hallway — my stealthiness was unnecessary; he was in the shower.

Stripping off in the hallway, I decided to really surprise him. He wasn't expecting me — not today — and he certainly wasn't expecting me naked. Pushing the door open, I grimaced, hoping the hinge wouldn't squeak and alert him to my presence, but luck was on my side and the door remained silent.

Stepping into the small room, I was greeted with my own surprise. Through the clear glass, I could see him leaning over, the water sluicing over his muscled back. He had one hand planted on the tiled wall, the other wrapped around his thick length. His hand was moving frantically, and I knew by his sounds he was close. His breathing was heavy and his grunts were rough, the sounds I had become so attuned to over the last year.

It had been a year I never would have imagined, even in my wildest fantasies. I never thought Charlie Weasley would be the man that filled the void in my life.

He'd stayed an extra few days after the Winter Gala, after our first night together. He'd hidden the fact from his family, letting them believe he'd returned to Romania when he'd barely moved from my bed.

And when he had left, my heart had ached. I missed his touch, the easy way he had kissed me. I missed his presence, his smile, the warmth of him in my bed. The night that was only supposed to be a fling had turned into something more.

I hadn't thought it possible to feel so deeply for someone so quickly. Even Lucius said it was well over a year before he and Hermione had begun to see each other as something more.

But Charlie…

Charlie had changed me, and only after a few days. I'd felt alive again. Felt freer than I'd had in years.

My son was incredibly supportive and pleased for me. As was Lucius. His mirth at my finding a younger man had made me smile. _Who'd have imagined, Narcissa? A younger man,_ he'd said with a knowing wink when he'd learned of my relationship with Charlie.

The Weasleys, however, had been somewhat standoffish, cold and rude. I probably deserved it; my behaviour had been the same towards them in the past. But it had been Hermione who told them all to keep their opinions to themselves. She'd experienced the same with them when she and Lucius announced they were together. I'd already come to like her, but her stance with his family warmed me to her just a little bit more.

But it hadn't all been easy. Charlie was the head dragon keeper at the Sanctuary, and that monopolised most of his time. He was only able to return to England every few weeks and only for a few days at a time. I'd been to visit with him, but it had been months after the gala. Portkeys had to be arranged and that raised questions. Charlie could make up reasons that went with his job, but Narcissa Malfoy wanting to travel to Romania repeatedly would raise red flags.

It wasn't until six months later, when we made our relationship public, that travel between the two countries became easier. But it also brought with it the public scrutiny that I had so wanted to avoid.

One of Britain's most eligible wizarding bachelors was no longer, the gossip columns had screamed. Charlie Weasley had been scooped up and seduced by a _much_ older woman. _Cougar_ had become my least favourite word.

But now, a year later, my nakedness wasn't the only surprise I had in store for Charlie.

Deciding that I wouldn't interrupt, I watched him pleasure himself. He was a beautiful man, both outside and in, and I considered myself extremely fortunate that he had chosen me.

And — in the shallow depths of my soul — I felt extremely fortunate that I was the one who got to see him naked.

His groan echoed off the tiles and his head fell back. His hand circled the very tip of his swollen shaft and I held my breath. A rush of heat spread low through my belly, and I bit my lip.

"Narcissa," he breathed and his body convulsed as he came.

"Yes, darling?"

"Fuck!" he cried and spun around, his feet slipping on the wet tiles.

"That was quite the show," I teased and stepped into the shower. "Would you mind terribly if I joined you?"

"Narcissa?" He was staring at me in disbelief, his hand still wrapped around his cock, his body still jerking with the intensity of his orgasm. "How… When… What?"

"By Portkey. About ten minutes ago." I stood up on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissed him. "And to see you."

His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer. I felt his still-pulsing cock against my belly and smiled at him.

"You're lucky you said my name."

"Yours is the only name I think of when I do that."

"So, it's a regular occurrence then?"

He grinned. "Every day, sweetheart. And twice on Sundays."

I laughed and he swallowed the sound with his mouth. I melted against him, the familiar feeling of his body pressed to mine let me know I'd made the right decision.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said, pulling back. "But why are you here? You weren't coming until next week."

I touched his chest, my finger tracing over the tiny daffodil that had been tattooed amongst the dragons. The first time I saw it, I had been shocked. Neither of us had mentioned it, but its meaning was clear. Narcissa — or _Narcissus_ — meant daffodil in Latin.

He'd had me tattooed over his heart.

"My plans changed..." I trailed off, a tiny burst of nerves kicking in.

He touched my cheek. "Narcissa? What's going on?"

"I sold my house, Charlie, and I had to be out this weekend."

"You sold… but why?"

"I'm staying here. With you. I'm not going back."

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open.

"I hate being away from you."

"But, Draco and Scorpius… Katie and the new baby, you'll miss them more."

"Portkeys are easy to come by now, and a few days away from you to go and see them is a much nicer prospect than not seeing you for weeks at a time."

"Narcissa." He gripped both my shoulders and ducked his head to meet my eyes. "Are you sure? This is a huge decision."

I touched the tattoo on his chest again. "And was this a huge decision?"

"To have you with me all the time?" He shook his head. "It was the easiest decision I've ever made."

"Well, it was the same for me."

He studied my face, the cerulean blue of his eyes brightening when I stretched up to suck on his bottom lip, kissing down his chin, to his neck, and finally pressing my lips to the small flower on his chest.

"I'm yours, Charlie."

"Narcissa," he choked, curling his hand around my breast, his thumb rubbing over my nipple.

"I love you," I whispered and his arms were back around me, his hands gripping my backside and lifting me from the floor. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he pressed me against the cold tiles, but I barely noticed.

His lips were on my throat, and my head thumped back against the wall. I moaned, clawing at his shoulders, tilting my hips into his already hardening cock. I was ready for him, had been ready for him before I'd even left Britain.

"Charlie... please," I begged impatiently, not caring if it was over in minutes. I just needed to feel him inside me.

"I've got you, sweetheart," he murmured into my shoulder and slowly he filled me, stilling when our hips met. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how perfect we are?"

He pushed in deeper and my breath hitched. "Charlie, oh, gods!"

I urged him to move, bracing my shoulders on the wall and lifting my hips, but he gripped my hips harder, holding me still.

I squirmed against his hold, but he still refused to move. "Charlie... please move."

His eyes were fixed on me, a small frown creasing his brow. "Marry me?"

My breath caught and I stilled. "What?"

He leaned forward and kissed along my jaw, whispering close to my ear. "Marry me."

The words were a quiet breath against my skin and I choked out a sob.

"I love you, Narcissa. More than anything, I love you, and I want to be with you always." He began to move, pushing in and pulling out again faster. "I will never get used to this. Being inside you. Feeling you wet and warm around me, feeling you fall apart. I want to feel you, Narcissa. Every day. I want you and only you. Say yes. Marry me."

I buried my face in his neck, holding on tightly. He kept moving, sliding through me while my mind reeled.

I loved him. I had fallen in love with him the first night I was with him. I hadn't meant to; it was supposed to just be a fling. But his confession that night — _now I've got you, you don't think I'm letting you go_ — told me I wasn't the only one who had fallen.

"Narcissa," he whispered in my ear again and pushed deeper. I gasped, the coil of heat tightening where he moved inside me.

"Too much," I moaned. He'd never brought me to climax so quickly, always drawing out the exquisite pleasure. But, right now, there was an urgency in him to push me over quickly and hear my response.

"Come for me, sweetheart." He jerked against me, letting me know he was as close as I was.

I dug my fingernails into his shoulders, feeling the coil snap. I shuddered, gasping and crying out. His grip on my hips tightened and I felt him tense, felt him swell inside me. He groaned into my shoulder, his body pressing me into the wall.

"Charlie..." I panted and curled my fingers into his wet hair. "Yes... Charlie. Yes."

He looked up at me. "Yes?"

I'd never imagined falling in love again. I'd never imagined falling in love with this man. But now I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I touched my forehead to his.

"Yes."


End file.
